


The Crews of Los Santos

by aam5ever



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA, Drug Use, Fake AH Crew, I APOLOGIZE, Starbomb Crew, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, Los Santos has been having issues with the Fake AH Crew already. <br/>The Starbomb Crew's arrival is gonna fuck them over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to FakeAHComics/Bilvy!  
> This idea was too good to pass up.

Los Santos, a city of rendezvous affairs and danger. Drug smugglers and more bad cops than good. A perfect place for heists and gangs. Crews and hijinks. The Fake AH Crew fit snug as a bug in a gun in this place.

What, that isn’t the analogy?

Still, this place was their home. Their income. Their life. They couldn’t go back to their boring lives if their crew ever disbanded. This was ride or die, son. It couldn’t disband, it could only die off.

Seems like they weren’t the only ones with that whole ‘crew’ idea.

“Does Sexbang have eyes on the cops nearby?” A woman with black hair except for one blonde strand spoke into her earpiece. She leaned against her slick black sports car. 

“I do indeed, Scuz.”

A man in a different, older car with the driver rolled his eyes. “I still don’t think that’s a good enough nickname.”

“Shut it, Ros- RubberNinja.”

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“I’m not putting up with this.” Arin groaned as he drove Ross past the jewelry shop that they were planning to rob. “Is Brain is position?"

Silence.

"Good."

Brian didn't need to talk. He was the assassin of this operation, like usual. The silence meant he was there. The silence usually means that. At least, they hope so.

Arin sighed and looked over at Ross. "I think we're ready." He pulled into a parking spot a little bit away from the jewelry store. He began to whisper into the mic. "Sexbang, blow their brains."

Cop one, three and two were taken out swiftly. Ross saw the second go down before his very eyes, but he and Arin didn't cease motion. Both were wearing all black, including simple masks, except for the white star with a cartoon bomb in the middle printed on both of their T-Shirts under their leather jackets. They burst into the jewelry store, Ross taking out the first two guards he saw. Somewhere in the employees only area, Brian was doing his own job. Muffled screams could be heard before they were cut off completely.

"Get on the fucking ground!" Arin intimidated. Everyone complied quickly. It was like a routine for them. Robbed stores were hardly a rarity around these parts.

One man with an official business suit looked up at them. "It's the Fake AH Crew!" He whispered to nobody but himself. He's obviously never been to a robbed store if he was talking to freely.

"Did... did he just call us the Fake AH Crew?" Ross still had his gun pointed at one of the cashiers, but had to pause once hearing that. "What the hell, man?"

"Yeah, that was pretty uncool." Arin agreed as he shot the offending man in the face. People screamed. "Wait until they hear about that."

"Guys, fucking hurry up!" Danny urged as he shot at the tires of cop cars, sending them barrelling down the road and crashing into other cars and buildings. He couldn't hold back the laughter in his voice when he was hearing about them being mistaken.

"Anyway," Arin took Danny's advice. "Give us the damn money!"

Once they were out of there, only having to kill one difficult clerk, they shot their way through annoying cops as Dan up top aided them. Suzy was now in a cargo-bob with their weapons specialist, Barry, and heading towards them. She landed on top of the building Dan was in.

"We're heading out, Sexbang!" She yelled over the vehicle's noise.

"Got it." He shot one last cop in the head before packing up the rifle and climbing up the few ladders to get to them. Arin and Ross were holding their ground, but Ross' arm got grazed with a bullet, causing him to hiss at the pain. Arin heard it over the earpiece, and knew that Kevin was gonna have an extra job later. 

Barry got his rocket launcher ready from inside the cargo-bob when he saw police choppers in the distance. "Pick EgoRaptor and RubberNinja up, and then we're gonna have some company."

"Why are our codenames so much longer than our actual names?" Danny asked randomly, curious. 

"Can we talk about this later!?" Arin yelled at them. He saw the cargo-bob heading towards them, and started backing up as he shot cops left and right. Once he had an opening, he made a mad dash to his car. Ross followed, almost tripping, but regaining his balance. They got into the car just as they felt them being yanked upwards. The car was on the hook. 

"Woohoo!" Ross excitedly exclaimed. Arin smirked at him before seeing something out of his own car window.

"Um, police choppers!" He informed everyone. Barry was already one step ahead of him. Rocket launcher at the ready, he shot the advancing chopper, sending it falling down... down... crashing in a blazing inferno. Suzy couldn't help but whoop at that awesome rocketwork. 

Barry patted the launcher lovingly. "Good ol' Rockers here can blow up anything he sets his sights to."

"You sound like a proud Jewish mother." Dan joked. Another chopper was shot, and then they were scot free.

Starbomb was out, motherfuckers.

Later that night, Michael and Geoff were in Geoff's beautifully decorated living room, watching the news on the large television. Apparently, someone had faked scratch ticket win somehow and-

"We have an important announcement to make." The male news anchor spoke. "There are rumors of a new gang in the area. The name is unclear, but a logo was seen on one of the robber's chest."

"What the hell?" Geoff peered at the picture a person had dared to take while getting robbed. A white star with a bomb in it... "They stole our fuckin' logo!"

Michael cackled at that. "Maybe they're just a passing gang. People do that all the time."

His boss ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "I guess you're right." He poured himself some liquor and downed it to calm his nerves. Michael only rolled his eyes at his boss' drinking habits, and groaned when Gavin came in and immediately jumped the couch.

"Gavin, one day, you're gonna break your ass doing that." He told the Brit. "When you do, I'm gonna laugh so fuckin' hard."

Gavin squawked unhappily, since that was his second way of communicating. "Michael, that isn't nice!"

"When was I never a piece of shit to you?"

Geoff looked over at the bickering morons and poured himself some more liquor. He felt like he was gonna need it. He looked back at the TV, which was in the middle of an interview between a reporter and a person in the robbed store.

"What did they say to you when they walked in?" Typical questions.

The girl was still shaking like a leaf. She was young, and Geoff couldn't help but see Griffon in her. Oh, Griffon... "They told- told us to get on the- on the ground... and then someone called them the um... the F-Fake AH Crew and they... shot him...."

"What?" He couldn't keep back the slight growl in his voice. People mistaking another crew for theirs? What kind of bullshit is this?

Gavin heard it too, and smirked. "What, do we have bloody competition faffing about?" He sounded amused.

Michael saw the annoyance in Geoff's expression. "Geoff, it was probably an out-of-towner that said that shit." He frowned at the kingpin's unease. "It'll blow over soon."

The thing is, it didn't blow over soon.

In fact, it never blew over in the first place.


	2. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets called, and he finds himself in the middle of two possible rival gangs, depending on hour they end up seeing each other.  
> He prays they like one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, chapters get more elaborate. I really like where this fic is heading, so I'm gonna try to stay consistent with this.

After the first time, Starbomb robbed two more locations over the month, one being a high end bank that Geoff's crew had been planning to do for months. Eventually, he had enough.

"What the fuck?" He yelled at nothing. Ryan and Ray came into the man's personal planning room that he had, seeing him with his face in his hands. "They're everywhere..."

"We haven't really done any jobs lately." Ray said. He knew exactly what his boss was stressing about. "Maybe we should get back out there, show them who's fuckin' boss." 

"Or we can just kill them." Ryan offered as an idea. 

"We don't kill them." Geoff loudly reminded Ryan, who sighed. "At least, probably not yet. We have to figure out what they're about." 

Ryan cracked his knuckles. "We know what they're about. Crime, like us. Isn't that enough?"

Now it was Ray’s turn to sigh and look at his friend. “Ryan, you’ve got to chill with that everlasting trigger finger of yours. Don’t shoot up people we don’t even know just yet. We might be able to milk some good shit out of them.” Under his breath, he muttered, “I’m running low on weed.”

Geoff heard the last comment, but chose to ignore it. “Where in the dicks did these guys come from?” He wondered out loud. Both Ryan and Ray didn’t say anything, and then Geoff stood up lazily. “Call Mark. Maybe he can find out some shit.”

“Mark?” Ray perked up happily.

Ryan folded his arms, feeling the opposite of the situation. “Fuckin’ Mark?”

“Hey this is Freddy Five Nights, how can I help you?” Ray heard the familiar greeting his long time friend gave. He used it for unfamiliar customers, and to obviously hide his identity.

“And why do people call you Five Nights, Freddy?” The Hispanic asked with a smirk on his face. He felt a tingle in his neck, and knew Ryan was glaring at him from behind. He was not a fan of Freddy.

Ray could basically hear Mark’s own grin. “‘Cause you’ll be lucky to last five nights if I got a hold on you.” He then laughed with Ray. “Hey, Ray! How’s the crew?”

On cue, Gavin ran past him, followed by Jack, who was shouting about how he couldn’t try on her hawaiian shirts. Ray’s eyes trailed them before they turned the corner into a hallway, and almost laughed at Jack nearly wiping out on the slippery wooden floor since she only had socks on. Realizing he was still on the phone, he smiled as he spoke. “Pretty... pretty fuckin’ interesting.”

“Sounds so.” He had heard the ruckus. “What can I do for you, friend?”

“Geoff wants to talk with you.” He informed Mark. “You’ve heard about that new crew in town, right?”

“Uh, yep.” The man said, trying to take the nervous edge out of his voice. “What about’em?”

Ray sensed something was up. “He wants to get the dirt on them. Can you come this evening?” He read the glass clock to his right, which indicated 3:07pm.

Mark nodded, as if Ray could even see him. “Yep, totally. I just gotta take care of a few deals here...”

“Where are you, with the SMG’s?” Ray asked innocently, thinking of the Slow Mo Girls’ hideout and how antsy Geoff gets when going to talk with them. He had the hots for Griffon, a member of the friendly crew, and wasn’t making any secret about it. “Can you tell Meg that she owes still me ten dollars on the bet of how Geoff and Griffon aren’t together yet?”

Mark laughed. “I’m not with them. I’ve got to go, but I’ll meet with you all at evening.” He hung up before anymore questions were asked. 

Just then, Arin looked over at him as he put his phone away. “Business?”

He nodded, looking away with a vague smirk. “Yep. Just business...”

Danny looked up from his writing. He had a habit of writing song lyrics, Brian helping at times, and it helped soothe him. He was normally a chill guy, but ever since he quit the marijuana (at least for now), he was slightly twitchy. He smiled at Mark and patted the seat next to him on the couch. “Care to hear what I’m writing, Freddy?” He joked.

Mark shrugged. “Depends. Is it bad?”

“Are unicorns with dicks for horns bad?”

He immediately went to see Danny’s work.

Arin stretched and went in the kitchen, giving Suzy a kiss on the cheek as he went and got himself a banana. The large, luxurious penthouse they had gotten purely out of luck was Arin, Danny and Suzy’s. They lived together well, and below them lived Barry and Kevin. Brian’s living quarters were unknown, even to them. Ross also lived under them, but always found himself in one of their homes. Right now he was with Barry and Kevin, getting his arm taken care of by Kev.

“Have you seen the news?” Suzy smiled. “We’re news-worthy now.”

“It still sucks that the girl brought up the whole ‘Fake AH Crew identity’ thing.” He nonchalantly bit into his banana, yet continued to talk. “Like, what the fuck were they thinking?”

“Sweetie, chew with your mouth closed.” She responded first with slight disgust. “Also, do you think they saw the news story? Maybe they’ll know us. They always have such elaborate heists...” Suzy had heard of a woman in the crew who had impeccable flying skills. The police videos proved that she’s picked up a TANK with a cargo-bob. It was something she could only dream of for now.

Her husband shrugged, swallowing this time. “No fucking idea. I do wanna meet their boss, though. We gotta talk one day, face to face. Kingpin to kingpin-”

“You’re hardly a prince-pin!” Danny piped up from the living room. This caused Suzy to snicker, and then quietly apologize between giggles when she saw Arin’s annoyed but amusing face.

“Anyway,” He urged the conversation forward. “I’ve never really fully looked into the Fake AH Crew...”

Mark couldn’t help but think that Arin’s eyes were wondering to him.

“Hey, Mark! What do you know about the Fake AH Crew?”

He called it.

Standing up straight, the man bit his lip to feign deep thought. He knew a lot about the crew, but he also knew a lot about this crew. Whatever he told them, he had to tell Geoff... so what should he tell them? “Uh...this is usually confidential, but... I heard that they’ve been in Los Santos for years... and that their sniper’s name is Ray.” Two minor details that could literally mean nothing when presented to possible police. Besides, Ray was such a vague name. It could be anyone, or even a nickname for someone. Foolproof.

“Ray, huh?” Danny said, as if testing out the name. “Nice.”

When it was time for Mark to leave later on after an hour or two more of hanging out, Suzy pulled him aside quickly. “Hey, I know you’re a guy for hire and all, so I’m sure the Fake AH Crew hired you at times, right?”

Mark nodded. “Indeed, miss.” He didn’t need to cover that up; It wasn’t a secret.

She smiled at his polite nature. “Tell them... tell them we’re open for negotiation of sorts.” She saw his eyes widen slightly.

“Don’t you think Arin-”

“Nah.” She immediately said. “He wants to meet their boss as much as I wanna meet their pilot. Just... tell them to call you when they’re ready to talk to us.” She was about to let him go but pulled him back at the last second. “Also, tell them to ask for Scuz.”

“Scuz?” 

“It’s my codename.” Suzy explained plainly. He nodded with the newfound knowledge backing away and saying goodbye to everyone else. Mark slipped on his pink mustache mask as he got on his motorcycle and began to make his way to Geoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	3. Info to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gives the Fake AH Crew a visit, supplying some good information about their possible rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm addicted to this AU, and I hope you guys are too!

Ryan’s eye twitched when Ray gave Mark a firm hug before he could even take his mask off. He was never a fan of this Mark guy, even when Geoff had told them to work together once for an underground project. Surely he had good intentions, but if those intentions included Ray, the man was instantly on the offensive. All of these thoughts happened while Mark remained oblivious, or at least seemed to. Ray was, in Gavin’s words, ‘Ryan’s best mate’ in their crew. He didn’t fancy outsiders.

“Glad I get such a warm welcome.” He chuckled before patting the smaller man’s back and pulling away. He took off his mustache mask and placed it on the polished coffee table.

Ryan glared at it. It wasn’t a good mask, if he said so himself. It was remarkable how much he didn’t know how sensitive he was being.

“Always a warm welcome for Freddy Five Nights.” Ray smirked. “Want something to drink?”

The guest took off his jacket as he spoke. “Just some water, please. I’m not picky on what type, as usual.”

Geoff and Jack then entered the living room they were all in. “Hey, Mark.” She greeted before going to get herself a quick snack. He was always on good terms with these people.

The boss passed Ray who was going to get the guest a drink. “Mark! Great to see you.” He shook his hand and hugged him afterwards. 

“Good to see you too.” He then finally saw Ryan, leaning against the wall near a window with his skull mask on. “Hey, Ry!” The masked man flinched. He silently regretted ever introducing himself at all to him. “Glad you’re as vocal as usual.” Joked Mark. He then turned back to Geoff, narrowly missing seeing Ryan flip him the bird. “Sorry to get straight to business, but I mustache you a question.” The boss groaned. “What do you wanna know about the new crew?”

“Anything you do.” He then gestured for him to follow as he began to walk to the planning room. The dark oak table was clean except for a few scrapes, and to the side was a drawer full of mapped out parts of Los Santos. The maps had marks of where they’d hit, where they still needed to scope out, and places to avoid for the time being. A chandelier was hanging above them, glittering nicely. The room could double for dining when needed.

They took a seat in velvet chairs just as Ray came in. He had the glass of water in hand and placed it on the table for his friend, who thanked him. With a nod, Ray turned a chair around next them so he basically straddled it as he listened to Geoff with Mark. “What are they called? Who’s the leader?”

The guest fixed his glasses before clearing his throat and speaking, elbows on the table. “They just got to Los Santos not so long ago. They call themselves Starbomb, and all came from different gangs that disbanded one way or another. Somehow, they got together.” He took a sip of his water, and looked over at Ray with a weird face. “Sparkling, huh?” 

The Hispanic shrugged, leaning against the backboard of the chair. “You said you wanted water.”

“Why did they come here?” Geoff wondered. “Didn’t they know this territory is covered by us and the SMG’s, or are they just stupid as dicks enough to think we won’t do anything about it?” 

At that, Mark shrugged. This was something he honestly didn’t know. “Not sure.” He decided that since he’s known this crew much longer, he should let some more information loose. “Their boss is a guy named Arin. He’s got a sniper named Danny as basically a right hand man.” Another sip of water. “I’ve been seeing them for a few weeks, and the rest of their crew is pretty cool. They aren’t dumb, either; just new to the area.”

“Have they spoken about us?” The tattooed man questioned.

He nodded. “They asked about you. I gave them simple facts, ones that can be found on Dictionary.com or something.” 

Geoff smirked. “Good.”

“They’ve asked to speak with you.” Okay, the word ‘they’ was a stretch; Suzy asked for them. Still, since her and Arin are married, do they share the request, too? “You could call it a negotiation meeting, with less emphasis on ‘negotiation’ since I don’t think you need to negotiate shit.”

The kingpin gave him a concerned expression. “They asked you to tell us that?” He nodded. “Asking for an audience with one of the most successful gangs in the city? They’ve got balls.” 

Mark grinned at that. At least he wasn’t completely denying the request. “Do you think you’ll want to do it? I can call them right after, make a date, a time, and a place...” 

“We should talk to the others about it, at least.” With a crack of his tattooed knuckles, Geoff leaned back in his chair more. “Maybe make a fuckin’ vote? Plus, we need to pick a representative to go talk to them for the first time. I can’t exactly waltz in there first.” He wasn’t wrong.

Mark understood what he meant. “Just don’t forget to call me if you want to meet them.”

“Do you think they’ll be a threat?” Ray spoke up, curious. He looked directly at Mark, who bit his lip and looked away to think of a response.

Finally, he came up with one. “Not unless you make them one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	4. Vote Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff's decision, which he thought about all day, must be approved by the other guys. A better way to say that would be 'slightly tolerated'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

They decided to let Mark stay for a while, and Ray let him play video games with him. A split screen racer was in the console and on the screen rather quickly, as Ryan still maintained his stone demeanor leaned against the wall. Geoff was still in the planning room, brainstorming about who could possibly represent for them in their possible meetup. Also, he wondered where it would be. 

Gavin? No way, he'd possibly accidentally offend them or spill a drink on their representative. Somehow, he'd fuck it up. Almost the same went for Michael, who's temper could be tampered with by accident. When that happens, hell looks frozen over compared to the kind of uninvited fire he'd bring.

Speaking of which, that same man walked through the door without knocking. "Hey, boss," He was the one who called Geoff that most. "we were thinking about getting something to eat. Anything you want?"

Geoff waved him off. "Do I look like a picky guy to you?" That was supposed to end the conversation.

Michael gave him a face that spelled out 'seriously?' before speaking once more. "Yes, actually. Do you see where you fucking live!?"

"Shut up, and leave me alone." He sighed. "I'm in deep, important thought here."

"Like how you are when fantasizing about Griffon or a heist?" The man leaned against the door frame, either not taking the hint or choosing not to. "When's the part where you ask for Scotch?"

Geoff rolled his eyes. "I'm on a liquor break for now."

"Do you know how long breaks last around here?" Michael laughed. "Remember when Ryan claimed that murder break-"

"And then immediately blew up that junction of cop cars?" Geoff finished off the thought. He then stood up. "Well, if you want me to drink so much..." He pushed his chair in and spun to face one of his most loyal crew members. "I give the people what they want. Lead me to the liquor cabinet."

"As if you don't know the route forwards, backwards, and blind."

Mark finished first in their race, and stood up, hands in the air. "Woo!" He shouted excitedly. Ray stayed seated on the couch, slowly clapping with a smile on his face.

"I call hacks, but good job." He simply said. "For a cheater."

Mark sat back down with a chuckle. "And how, exactly, do you cheat in this game?"

Ray shrugged. "No fucking idea, you tell me."

After sharing a good laugh, Ray saw Michael and Geoff emerge from the planning room and turned to them from the couch. "What the hell are we eating?"

Michael looked at him. "Your ass." He deadpanned before turning back to Geoff. 

"Dude, I wish."

"What were you thinking about, Geoff?" The man ignored his friend and asked. The older  
man sighed as he poured himself some straight Scotch.

"I'm thinking about meeting with this... new crew that came." He admitted. That wasn't something his crew member expected. 

Michael leaned in, bringing his voice down so that the people in the living room couldn't hear. "You sure, boss? What if they're fucking unreasonable or some bullshit?" He was actually concerned too. "Should we risk meeting with them? What if they try to pull some trick on us?" 

"They know our reputation." Geoff took a swig of his alcoholic drink, coughing slightly before continuing. "If they're dumb enough to try something like that... we'll show them the hell before they reach Hell." He thought that was a good way to explain what he meant. 

Mark had noticed Michael and Geoff's closed off conversation, and knew they were discussing the matter. He didn't draw attention to it. Instead, he drew attention to the creepy man in the corner. "Ryan, why don't you come sit down? Play a game or two?"

Ray twitched. He knew how Ryan was around Mark, but didn't know the exact reason why. Still, since he was sure Mark was even more ignorant to it that he was, he decided to join in with inviting Ryan. "Yeah, c'mon. I'll pop in a different game, if you want."

The masked man only folded his arms tighter, looking away from the two. Ray's face fell slightly before looking back at Mark with a weak smile. "Fuckin' sour mood or something." 

Mark shrugged. "We all get like that sometimes." He took off and wiped his glasses on his shirt. "You'd think he'd be more relaxed in his own headquarters." Mark's name for this place ranged from lair to motherbrain to anything but apartment.

"Dont worry about it." The younger man took up the controller in his hands. "Ready for round two?"

Ryan turned his head back to them playing the game, silently observing. Silently measuring how easily he could kill this guy. He did this with everyone, of course. When he first joined the crew, he did it to all of them. It was sort of a defense mechanism, knowing how you can take someone down before knowing if you have to. A thought he didn't like suddenly came in his mind.

He and Mark might be an even match. 

Later on, as the stars twinkled outside beautifully, Geoff decided that his brainstorming has come to a close. Mark had left with the promise that he would be called and given an answer later. A decision has been made for the boss. He just had to check if the others agreed. This is why the AH Crew was pretty different to others; they didn't just blindly follow orders.

"AH Crew, to me!" He shouted as he paced in the living room. A small, circular bottle of rare Unicum was present on the table, just in case. Who knows how long this'll be? 

Jack stays with Geoff in this nice home, so she came out of her room. Ryan was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich, so he came and sat down with the sandwich on a plate. It was rare to see the man do many 'common human activities', but his boss didn't dare call it out. He might recieve a glare that may actually chill him to the core.

Everyone else had been a floor or two down, in their own smaller apartments. Geoff quickly told Jack to go retrieve them. He got a nod in response before she disappeared into the elevator. 

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I called you guys here." Geoff paced as he spoke, hands clasped behind his back. Ryan continued to eat his sandwich, each slight crunch making the older man cringe a little. 

Jack, leaning against the couch, raised an eyebrow. "You always call us here when you have a heist planned out." 

"But you see, Jack," He turned to face them all. "this isn't a heist. It's a meeting."

Gavin piped up this time. "What kind of bloody meeting?"

"Glad you asked, you British moron." The boss still spoke over the younger's squawk of disapproval. "The new crew in town, 'Starbomb', they call themselves, has requested a meeting." Silence greeted him, which was new. "They wish to get to know us, which I think is a fucking great oppurtunity to figure out how threatening they could be." 

"So?" Ray said as a signal for him to get to the point.

Geoff understood what he was getting at. "So, since we always talk things out around here, let's take a vote. Who thinks this is a bad idea?"

Everyone then turned and looked at each other wordlessly. Nobody called out or raised their hands. Geoff's blue eyes darted about to see if anyone objected to his plan. "Nobody... nobody's not on board?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't we be?" Michael asked.

"Well... you guys always to try to fight every damn word I say when planning a heist."

"That's not true!" An upsetted Brit called out. 

Ryan wiped the corner of his own mouth. "Well, it's not false..."

"Ry-Bread's right." Ray shrugged as he decided to sit on the chair's armrest. "We're kind of the worst at agreeing."

"Anyway," Geoff pulled them back to the real conversation. "I guess... I guess we all agree?"

"Yep." Jack nodded.

There was a moment of awkward silence before their boss just shrugged. "Um... meeting adjourned then, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	5. Time and Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Suzy work out the details of their meeting with their seperate crews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my disappearance. Other work took a hold of me, but this is a reminder that I do not give in that easily! I will attempt to be more frequent next time.

It was also quickly decided that Jack would represent the Fake AH Crew. Like the mother of the group, she had great instincts, along with friendly characteristics and a nice demeanor. She was a delight to be around, if you didn't get her mad. Jack took the position of representative swiftly, and immediately began to ask questions that Geoff just didn't have the answer to.

"Where will we be meeting? Who's their representative? Will anyone else be with me?" 

"Jack, if I knew, I'd fucking tell you." Geoff told her, slightly annoyed. His phone was out as he scrolled through his contacts and highlighted the name 'Freddy'. With the push of a button, he was in a call.

"Freddy Five Night-"

"We're in." He interrupted the introduction, like he usually does. 

Mark was unphased by it. He was relatively used to Geoff's rushed response. "Got it. We'll communicate a time and place. I'll call you back on no less than thirty minutes." He ended the call, leaving Geoff with Jack to get ready for the arrangement. It was like getting someone ready for a play, except with more possibilities of spies. 

Jack followed her boss into the planning room. She sat down with him, where they immediately began talking.

"We have no idea what this crew has in store, so we're going to most likely check the perimeter while you're with their representative." Geoff folded his arms, scanning Jack. He was definite that he made the right choice. It was either Jack or Ray, and Ryan might've carved him a new face if he chose Ray.

Well, not really. Maybe not... Ryan's a scary dude, okay? 

Jack nodded in response. "Hopefully they pick a good place to meet up..." She thought before she spoke once more. "Mark seems to really trust them. Maybe they're very socialable, if they met and befriended him so easily."

The older man had never thought of that before. He hummed, thinking about the notion. "You're right. He's usually one to be secure with his identity." 

Just then, his phone buzzed to signal a call coming through. Answering it, Mark spoke immediately. "They want to meet at Wilton's, tomorrow evening."

"Isn't that place a bit unrefined?" Geoff scratched his neck, unsure of what the other crew was up to. That club was full of people, loud, and unsanitary at times. "You'd think they'd want to make a better fucking impression..." 

"They have a private room." He explained. "You just have to say the words... Luigi's Ballad?" Even Mark sounded confused. Under his breath, he whispered, "What the hell...?" 

Geoff wasn't sure where all of this was going. He wasn't even sure if these people should be trusted, yet alone trusted to be alone with one of their own. He sighed. "Fine, yeah. We're still doing it, thanks." He hung up and relayed the message to the woman in front of him.

She nodded. "Great." Her warm smile eased his heart a bit. "All that's left is to pick an outfit for the occasion." Jack got up and was heading towards the door.

"Jesus Jack, are you ever not happy?" Geoff turned to say to her. 

The question rang in her mind. She knew the answer to it. If something ever happened to anyone in the crew, Jack would be unhappy. If they were taken, she'd be unhappy. Killed, very unhappy. However, these thoughts wouldn't fit with the joking mood Geoff was setting. Instead, Jack answered, "Only when Gavin tries to snatch my plane." 

Getting a laugh out of her boss, she continued out of the room with a smirk. Play the cards right, and give the answer that the people are expecting you to give. Truth is more dangerous than fiction.

Away, in another penthouse, Suzy felt the same way. However, she couldn't escape the truth.

"Suzy, what the fuck?" Danny said, concern sketched into his features. "A meeting? With the top dogs of this city?"

"And with YOU going?" Arin pointed out. "What were you thinking? We don't know what they're capable of. And you're-"

"The only one in this house that has the balls to schedule such a thing." She interrupted. "C'mon, babe. It's too late to back out now, and we've been in this city long enough to assure that we're not really going anywhere. We have to solidify some sort of agreement with the other prominent gang here."

Suzy spoke with so much reasoning that neither Arin or Danny said a word after. 

"She's right." A voice spoke from the kitchen. Everyone's heads turned to the sound. Kevin, who had been making himself some insta-noodles, was the source. 

"Shut up, Desert Hawk." Arin told him.

Kevin sighed. "Can that not be my code name?"

Danny was shaking his head at his boss. "For fuck's sake, Arin, he's new. Give him a decent code name."

"Or I can just pick one for myself-"

"I've got it!" Arin smacked his fist into his open palm as if to assure his statement. "Kevities!"

Suzy sighed with a small smile. Her husband's animated, imaginative behavior was always fun. "First of all, that has his name in it. Second of all, what's that supposed to be a reference to?" 

The boss frowned. "He was supposed to be so sweet that he gives us cavities. Cavities, Kevities, get it?" 

Silence.

"I will fire all of you if you don't laugh."

"Anyways," Suzy tried to steer the conversation back to the relevant matter. "I have to pick something to wear, prepare the room I got for us to meet in."

"Room?" Danny looked back over at the woman once more. "What room?"

"At Wilton's." She had forgotten that she hadn't told them that part. "It'll just be me and whoever they sent to represent their crew."

Arin's face seemed to indicate that he was thinking. "Should the two leaders meet up?" 

"Do you think they'd ever send the head of their fuckin' successful, very much wanted crew to have a chat with people that seem inexperienced?" Danny reasoned. He sometimes did a great job at being Arin's right hand man.

"Okay, Dan. Fine. You're right this ONE time." The boss folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Don't get so cocky about it."

"What about all those other ti-"

"Great!" Suzy clapped her hands together. "Glad this worked out. Now if you would excuse me," She began to back up from all of them. "I have an outfit to pick out for Wilton's at tomorrow evening." Turning, Suzy quickly booked it out of there before anymore questions could be asked. She had it under control, anyways. She was the one who did affairs such as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever  
> For all your questioning needs...


	6. Wilton's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets ready and goes to meet the one and only Suzy to talk business... more or less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these late updates! I tend to write in bursts, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“What a nice day for this meeting.” Jack sighed, a lazy smile matching her kind face. She looked out at the sun that was just about the fall past the mountains of Chilliad. She had a towel wrapped around her, and was about to get ready to meet the Starbomb Crew’s representative at Wilton’s. “Too bad it’s gonna be inside.” 

The evening was planned to a T. They were to meet at the place, in a reserved room that Suzy had managed to snag. How she did this was a mystery to both crews. The meeting was to cease at 9. 10 at the latest, if they still had things to discuss. 

What the Fake AH Crew had planned, however, was protection. 

Gavin and Ray were to be stationed around the area. Ray was going to an abandoned building nearby, his sniper rifle at his side in case someone needed to be taken out quickly. Their Brit was going to be roaming around, possibly going in for a drink there before continuing to circle the establishment without being suspicious. Out of all of them, Gavin was surprisingly the easiest to fit into a crowd. A rather sociable man with a weird accent wasn’t that rare in this city.

Jack hummed to herself as she got ready. A rather tasteful pantsuit was picked out, black and professional. Intimidation was key, even for the soft teddy bear that she was. 

She fit into it wonderfully, and couldn’t help but take a few glances at her mirror. Yep, perfect for business in kicking ass and having class. 

Geoff sighed, tapping his foot and glancing at his watch every five seconds. What was taking their representative so long? He shared a look with Ryan, who shrugged. The man that usually adorned his skull mask was dressed in a button down and dress pants, simply to escort Jack. His face was clean of any paint, and his hair was pulled back into a rather neat ponytail. He was to drive her, and walk her to the meeting room, making sure nothing peculiar was going on or that there was to be no trouble. If there was anything going on, he’d take care of it. Swiftly.

“She’s not diffusing a Goddamn bomb!” Geoff threw his hands up in the air. “What could she-”

The door just happened to swing open, and Jack stood there. Her hair was as neat as her suit, which challenged Geoff’s own in style. “I heard someone’s been waiting?” Jack smirked at her boss rolling his eyes. The blue irises then scanned her up and down.

“Rather nice. You should wear suits instead of those Hawaiian shirts.” Geoff fixed his collar as he said his backhanded compliment. “You could say they SUIT you.”

Silence met him.

“Okay, it wasn’t that bad.”

Ryan shook his head with a chuckle. “No, Geoff.” He pushed off of the wall he was leaning against. “It was worse.” He then held his arm out. “Madam, if you would?”

“Certainly.”

They left Geoff in his apartment, who let them part with the words, “They grow up so fast!” followed by fake crying. 

Once in Ryan’s slick black Adder, Jack looked over at the usually stone-faced man. “What’s got you all smiley?”

Ryan looked over at him. Blinked a few time’s even. Finally, he answered. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help but think about this reminding me of my prom.”

“You? Prom?” Jack commented with a small laugh. “That’s something you don’t hear everyday.”

“I’m not a guy you can know everyday.” Ryan simply commented. “Besides, you look as nice as my date did.” He wasn’t one for compliments, but hey, Jack caught him in a good mood. A non-brooding mood. 

They arrived at Wilton's shortly (due to Ryan's less than graceful driving) and got out of the car. Jack fixed her hair before linking arms with the man and walking into the place. Music thumped continuously and rhythmically, something both of them could feel from their feet to their foreheads.

Ryan did all the shoving, getting them through the crowd faster than Jack would've been able to on her own. Nobody tried to talk to them, thankfully, and they made it to the room door. It was cushioned and red, except for a knocker and a sliding opening. Ryan knocked three times. 

"Password?" Someone called out from inside, through a small opening in the door just mouth level. 

Ryan, a bit taller than where the opening was, bent down a bit to speak into it. "Luigi's Ballad."

The door swung open, and they waltzed right in. In the room was a man who seemed to cater the area, and a woman with jet black hair except for one bold blonde streak. She wore a dark dress that was very steampunk, along with fingerless gloves and tall black boots that matched her lipstick. She smiled charmingly at the newcomers, secretly wondering which of them she would be speaking to.

"I was expecting you." She spoke with no malice. Ryan kept a steady gaze on her, seeing if she would flinch, flicker her eyes, anything. The woman was a rock.

Jack stepped forward, hand on her hip. "I was hoping so." She stepped further into the room. "This was simply my escort. Excuse his silence."

"No need for excuse." Suzy smiled. "I'm Suzy." She held her hand out for a handshake.

The other woman hesitated for only a moment before shaking her hand. "Jack."

Ryan scoped out the area before taking his leave. He and Jack nodded at each other before he left. Suzy couldn't help but wonder if they were involved with each other, but negated the thought. No need in thinking up possibilities when she could simply ask.

Outside of the club, Ryan exited the doors and immediately spotted Gavin, chatting it up with a man he just met. They met eyes, and Gavin continued his conversation while Ryan peeled off. 

"Excuse me a moment, Blake." He held up a finger and shot a quick text to Ray.

Are you there yet, slowpoke?

"Am I there yet?" Ray read it out loud in disbelief. He had just made it to the first floor. He shook his head and responded.

Not yet, asshole. Cool your jets before I 360 no-scope you.

Gavin chuckled at the response he got before continuing to chat it up with Bla-

"Blake?" He turned around and around, suddenly alone. "Well, that was a bit rude. And people wonder why I'm not keen on making bloody friends." The Brit sighed before walking aimlessly to lean against the building that Jack was in, playing with a lighter he had nicked off of a body from the last heist. The flame danced for him, and smiled at his little treasure. He was gonna be here for a while, so why not enjoy the little things while he worked?

Rays shoes smacked against the stairs noisily as he climbed them, sniper rifle in his bag and slung across his back. He made his way up the abandoned building, like he was used to doing. There were so many of them in Los Santos that the crew could mark every last one of them and use them to Ray's advantage. 

He reached the floor he was supposed to be on and opened the cracked wooden door. Stepping into the abandoned room, he felt like something was... off. The door creaked slowly shut behind him as Ray shrugged the black bag off of his shoulder and placed it on the floor. The windows were the perfect height for him to shoot from, if needed. He had an eye for that stuff, being in the business so long. 

Just then, he was pushed to the wall by some unidentifiable force. "What the fuck?" He shouted. The sniper's glasses and gray beanie nearly fell off as he was slammed into the flaking drywall, and his eyes finally rested on the culprit of his mistreatment.

"Who are you?" The man asked him sternly, yet with more curiosity than command. He had unbelievably puffy hair and a strong jaw, along with being taller than Ray and a bit tanner. 

The shorter man wasn't sure if this guy was going to throw him out of the window or of the room, so he played it a bit safe. "Just a guy who enjoys abandoned buildings, dude... I come in startled peace." He felt the grip on his purple hoodie loosen a bit. 

"Name?"

"Ray."

The other man's eye twitched slightly, as if he was remembering something. Immediately, he let go of Ray. "Sorry for... pinning you against the wall." He apologized, eyes now catching a glimpse at the bag Ray had carried in. He recognized it, because he had the same one in blue. With the same weapon. Still, he went on as if he didn't notice a thing. "Just a bit jumpy is all."

"No problem." Ray smirked a little. "It felt like a scene from Mr. And Mrs. Smith." 

"What's that?"

"Nevermind. Well, since I told you my name..." The short man paused, holding a hand out as an invitation for the other man to tell him his own name.

"Danny." He answered. "What are you doing up here?"

Ray shrugged. "Like I said, I enjoy abandoned buildings." He went and sat near the window that was closest to Wilton's. "Care to join me?"

Jack, meanwhile, had just gotten her very pink beverage and was chatting it up with Suzy. "I've been interested in visiting this place for a while," She admitted. "but you know how work can be a bit of a bother."

"I understand you completely." Suzy nodded. "My husband and I don't really go out much, for the sake of protecting ourselves from possible recognition."

Jack caught what the woman said, and decided to question further. "Your husband works with your crew?" 

Uh oh. Suzy bit her lip before nodding, thinking it foolish for her to be talking so freely. However, this was a meeting. Might as well get on the same playing field. "He's the leader, actually." She continued. "But I wouldn't go so far to call him too much of a kingpin; he is on pretty equal turf with the rest of us." She leaned in to whisper, "But don't try to tell him that."

They shared a laugh and sipped their drinks merrily. "Our boss thinks of himself as a kingpin very much so." Said Jack. "Makes us call him the Daddy of the crew, and makes all the heist plans we pull off." Too much information? Sure. But that's what you need to tell in order for someone to trust you.

Suzy was interested. "We all have certain roles in our heists. Specialists in certain areas."

"Same with us." 

"To our crew, then!" The woman raised her drink. 

Jack followed suit. "To our family." They clinked the almost empty glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever  
> Check it out!


	7. Meetings, meetings, meetings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, meet Ray.  
> Ross, meet Gavin.  
> Suzy... you get the idea.

Gavin sighed very much audibly before getting a call from Geoff. He picked it up quickly, glad to have something to do. "Hey, G."

"Hey, is anything going on over there?" His boss was just checking in on the situation. It had just become eight o'clock, and who knows when something was gonna happen?

The Brit nodded a bit first before realizing he was on the phone, not right in front of him. "Yup. I'm just really bored-"

"Hang in there, buddy. DON'T let your guard down." The boss instructed. "We never know what's going on right under our fuckin' noses." And with that, the conversation ended. 

Gavin groaned and kicked off of the wall, deciding to do a few laps around the building. He did some people watching, light eyes darting from here to there. The streets held interesting people, when you were looking for them. A woman that seemed way too young to have a kid desperately trying to calm it down. Two teenaged boys smoking illegally, and then kissing each other. An old man, shifty eyed, hurrying off as soon as someone comes to stand next to him... 

...a man bumping into the Brit so hard that they both fall over. 

"Christ alive!" He shouted as he fell, a few glances thrown his way. The man who had bumped into him was up in a hurry, offering a hand.

"My God, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." Gavin was helped up and brushed off by the hands of the man. 

The Brit made him put hands down with a smile and a chuckle. "No hard feelings. It just made me jump out of my skin, is all." He took a good look at the man. Simple, medium brown hair was on a fair skinned face with distinguished features. Blue eyes met Gavin's green ones, and crinkled at the edges when he smiled in response. 

"You okay, man?" He made sure one last time. 

Gavin nodded. "I'm toppers."

The man gave him a quick look of confusion before saying, "You don't usually hear accents like yours around here..."

"I could say the same about you!" The Brit had picked up on the accent the man had. "Australian?"

"Wow, I thought it wasn't even that obvious." The man admitted. He held his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Ross."

"Gavin." They shook, both complete oblivious to each other's secrets. 

Meanwhile, Ray was getting comfortable with his own Starbomb member (yet that wasn't really apparent to him just yet). However, unlike Ross, Danny got an idea of who Ray was, according to Mark and his 'useless' information. Without it, Danny would've had no idea who this guy was. He silently wondered if he was sent there for the same reason he was; to watch out for any funny business.

"So, you burn?" Ray stood near the window, glancing out of it a few times. He saw Gavin conversing with a man, and raised an eyebrow before looking back at Danny.

All Dan could see down there was Ross talking to some guy when he was supposed to be focusing on the surroundings. He fought down the urge to say 'Goddamnit' and instead answered Ray's question. "Not for a while. I quit."

Ray gave him a surprised look. "Holy shit. That was a joke, but okay." His eyes trailed off to the right. "I love the green stuff, but I haven't taken a good bit of it in a while. I didn't quit, it's just..." He shrugged. "A quick break, I guess." 

The other man nodded in understanding. "I used to take quick breaks." It was true, and seemed to make the other man smile a little, comfortable with his own break. 

"What the fuck do you do to stop yourself from going back?" Ray asked. He was interested to see how the man could stay away from temptation. 

Dan sighed. "It was hard to stay sober. But I indulged in... another drug." He knew he was being dramatic, but to be honest, that's what it felt like.

"Cocaine?"

"What? Fuckin'- no way!" The man seemed taken aback by the idea before telling Ray his sweet solace. "Song writing."

There was a beat of silence before Ray deadpanned, "That is extremely NOT a drug." 

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's addicting like one." He shrugged. "Besides, don't you have an addicting habit to get your mind off being sober?"

The shorter man thought on it for a while before answering. "Video games."

"See? Does mine still down ridiculous to you?" 

"Very much so."

They shared a good natured laugh up in the building while in Wilton's, Suzy and Jack began to talk business. 

"So, I'm sure that both of our crews are capable enough to run this entire city." Suzy jumped right into it. "Plus, with the help of Mark, we get a like to the underground markets..."

"...which there are a lot of." Jack finished the statement. "Tell me, since we need to know this to work together, how will we work out heists if we're getting separate money?" She spoke with reason. "Working together entails us sharing the wealth?"

Suzy shook her head. "I would think working together in this city means to 'link at the hip'. We help each other, but our hands are still ours, right?" She leaned in closer. "Hands open for our own income, yet we can still have an alliance instead of battling each other AND the city."

Jack considered the idea, and wondered how Geoff would like this. He'd probably consider it a good proposition for now, since the greedy bastard usually enjoyed counting his own money instead of shared amounts. "I like it." She sipped from her second fruity drink. "Who knows? Maybe we can have a joint heist one day. Take down some of the toughest vaults in the city, and steal this city blind." The woman was kind hearted, but only to the people who mattered. She wasn't one to care about the government.

"Oh, Jack," Suzy deviously smirked. "I like how you think." 

By the time the meeting ended, the two exchanged numbers and ideas. Suzy recommended a few weapons to use for heists. Jack gave her flying tips. It was just an overall good night. Jack found Ryan waiting for her outside of Wilton's, and together, they drove off. Gavin and Ross had both left by then, and as soon as Ray heard Ryan speed away, he realized how late it's gotten, and how much his guard had gone down.

"I-I should go." He said. "It's pretty late." He stood up from his seated position on the floor, going to pick up his sniper bag. "Let's meet here sometime next week. Wednesday, maybe." Lord knows he needed something to occupy his time. "Next time, bring your songs. I'll bring my Tetris."

Dan nodded, then decided to ask something, just to see how Ray would lie. "What's in that bag, anyways?"

The younger man didn't even hesitate as he opened the splintering wooden door. "Anything your heart desires." With a quick smirk of amusement, Ray then slipped out. The door slammed behind him, and Danny couldn't help but smirk.

When everyone made it home, Suzy held up a slip of paper that Jack had neatly scribbled her phone number on. "Guess who struck gold!"

Kevin took a good look at it before smiling. "So are we on good terms with them?"

"Seems so." She told him. Barry nodded, an impressed look on his face.

He then looked around. "Where's Danny?"

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe he's just a bit late. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worrying until you said that."

"...oh."

Arin took up her phone and handed it to her. "It only makes sense that you put it in your phone." He smiled. "But good work, babe. Also, that thing she said about the joint heist? Possibly genius." He had a mischievous glint in his eye. "We seem to have a bright future ahead of us, guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	8. The Birth of Team Nice Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin have been buddies for a while, causing havoc and such. Speaking of which, how did they even start out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of mentioned drugs and a bit-o-violence! This was a chapter I liked because one of my favorite things to write is flashbacks. Enjoy!

It's been a week since Jack and Suzy's meeting. Geoff had been contemplating whether or not they should meet the full crew soon, so robberies have been down to a minimum. Most of the time off they were having was spent lounging around, even sometimes getting in touch with people like Kerry for more weapons. The only activity anyone took part in were minor, such as vandalism. Speaking of which, where was Team Nice Dynamite?

After a night of good spray painting and window-smashing, Gavin and Michael were coming back from their small adventure in good spirits. That was how they began their life of crime, after all; causing havoc once the sun left and until the cock crowed. 

They dashed away from a patrolling cop car and into an alley nearby. Michael leaned against the brick wall and breathed a sigh of relief before giving into small giggles. His friend looked at him like he was going bonkers.

“Jesus, Michael.” He breathed out. “You alright, or have you lost your bloody marbles?”

The man in question lazily turned his head to the Brit. “I’m just thinking of the face you made when that cop turned the corner, and-” He couldn’t help more laughing, his face turning a bit crimson. “You’re fuckin’ face, man!”

Gavin made a sound that resembled annoyance. “No need to be a right prick about it, boy!”

The other man simply shook his head and stifled the rest of his giggles. “ Let’s... let’s just go.” They began walking to their home, since they didn’t dare take any of their vehicles out to do these deeds. They were way too flashy, and Michael would simply forget where he would’ve parked.

Besides, the kids around the neighborhood were worse than them when it came to property damage.

“Remember the first time we met, Gav?” Michael reminisced, as if the first time they met was enjoyable. He had his hands in his pockets, constantly kicking a water bottle and not really paying attention to the weird look Gavin gave him.

The Brit remembered the time, and all too well. “Yeah... I do.”

\---

“Get back here, you foreign fuck!” 

Gavin jumped up to grab a stray fire escape ladder, which he managed to do. It was stuck and rusty. The men who had been chasing him were close, so he focused on trying to make his way up the ladder and away from danger. 

A meaty hand grabbed the bottom of his jacket and pulled him from the ladder, his back hitting the pavement. A small yelp, followed by a groan, escaped his mouth before was forcefully picked up. The same man with a shining bald head and wicked scar down his cheek had him by the jacket collar. 

“Where’s my money, asshole?” He yelled, spittle landing on the Brit’s face. Gavin was too fazed to answer right away, which was too long for the less-than-gentle man to wait. He threw the man against the wall. The Brit's head smacked against the brick, and he collapsed to his hands and knees. Blinking at the pain and still out of sorts, he then felt a kick connect with his right ear. Gavin was knocked over, and picked up once more.

He coughed, nauseated and sick from the substances he had been getting into, and then answered. "I haven't got a bloody idea, you smegging-" The skinnier man didn't have time to finish before his cheek was bruised by a punch.

"You fuckin' lying druggie!" Another throw, down to the ground. At this point, Gavin was sure he was going to die here.

At this point, he didn't care.

Suddenly, like a foul-mouthed angel from the heavens, someone yelled from the other side of the alley. "Hey, you stupid prick!" Footsteps came running towards the two. "Fucking pick on someone that doesn't look like a wet noodle!"

The Brit remembered laughing at that before he closed his eyes and felt himself fading in and out of the world before him and unconsciousness. More beatings... not to him... to the guy... guy falls down... picked up...

\---

"Hey, Gav!" Michael snapped his fingers in front of him. They were still walking, when Michael wanted to stop at a convenience store. The other man was hardly listening, caught up on his own thoughts.

When his mind touched down on Earth, he blinked a few times, snapping out of his state. "What, Michael?"

His friend rolled his eyes, adjusting his brown jacket before pointing at the store. "Wanna stop in, get a bit of something to eat?" He then added, "Before you fucking walk into a wall or some shit?"

At that, Gav grinned. "Sure, why not." They'd be starving by the time they got home, anyways. Starving...

\---

Starving. That's how he felt. Starving for a good smack. Smack being that bitter white substance, of course. The stuff he just got into. The stuff that let him fly. He couldn't tell his savior that, however.

His savior, who had tried to stand him up. When he wobbled and almost fell over, the man instead let him sit against the wall, crouching down in front of him. "Shit, dude..." He leaned in close, hot breath warming Gavin's face on that breezy fall evening. "You pretty much got GOT by him."

The man that his savior had beaten up was dragged far away, but could still wake up at any second. Still, the Brit really couldn't stand up just yet. He was still trying to fight to stay on the surface, to not nod off. "Thf-thanks..." 

The man shook his head with a small chuckle. "What, did he knock you back to toddler years? You sound like you're three years old." He stood up, and pulled Gavin up with him. "Let's get you somewhere... anywhere else." He then felt the need to throw in, "I'm Michael."

"G-Gavin..."

"Well, Gavin, guess this'll be the first time that you're coming back to a guy's place." 

"...huh?" He fell over a little, and was caught and righted once more by Michael.

"Don't worry, I gotcha, buddy." 

\---

"Don't worry, I gotcha, buddy." Michael smiled as he bought his friend a bag of chips. He wasn't usually one for that, but sometimes being nice wasn't out of the question.

Gavin smiled, warmed by the friendly act. "Thanks, boy!" He put his arm around the slightly shorter man.

His friend shrugged off the arm. "Shut up." He still smirked, obviously not meaning any malice with his words. "Let's go home, I'm tired as fuck."

"It's still a bloody long walk home." Gavin pouted. He then suddenly got what he perceived as a wonderful idea. The thing is, usually they weren't. "Let's hitchhike!"

"You lazy fuck." Michael laughed as the exited the store. He opened his bag of candy and popped a strawberry one into his mouth, chewing before he continued his thought. "It's not that far, you know."

\---

"It's not that far..." The man informed Gavin as they rounded a corner, supporting him. They got a weird look from a businessman, and Michael simply said, "Long night for the guy." The man, not wanting to be associated, simply passed them with one last slight glance.

Once they got into the apartment that Michael owned, Gavin was laid on the couch. He was asleep by the time the curly haired man could come back with some small first aid kit things. 

He was going to place the stuff and walk away when he noticed something on the guy's arm. Or, rather, IN his arm. A small track mark indicated drug use, causing Michael's skin to crawl. He himself was never one for drugs, but obviously Gavin was a different story.

He wondered how long he had been using them. He wondered how strong the addiction was.

It was later, when Gavin finally woke up with cuts covered in bandages and cold pea packages all over bruises, that they finally got to talk. Michael sat down and began firing questions right after he offered his new house guest crackers and a glass of water. It wasn't the most regal, but it was something. Gav took both gladly. 

"Why'd you get shit on by that guy?" Was the first question. He had pulled up a stool from his kitchen, since Gavin was taking up the entire couch. "What'd you do to get him so riled up?"

The Brit sighed. "Tried to pickpocket." He remembered with a smirk. "Almost got away with it, too."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Pretty smug, for a guy that was beaten half to hell." He then asked another question. "Why?"

This one was one Gavin didn't have a desire to recall. Still, he owed an explanation. "No job, living in a motel, and milking your bank account dry with-" He stopped himself before he changed what he was going to say. "...with buying the damn essentials? You get bloody desperate."

"What is your definition of 'essentials'?" He had the same thing that Gavin had in mind. They both looked at the track mark, one that Michael had put a bandage over as well.

"Well, you already know that, now don't you?" He then murmured, "...nosy bastard..." 

"Seems like somebody needs to handle their fuckin' drug abuse." 

"Seems like somebody needs to mind their damn shitty business." 

"Hey, my business involved saving your ass!" Michael defended, standing up. His fists were clenched, obviously ticked off. "You'd be dead if I didn't come to your motherfucking rescue!"

"Who said I wanted to be rescued?" Gavin shouted back. They glared at each other before Michael groaned and sat back down.

He looked away from the bruised Brit. "This is what I get for helping out an asshole." 

The British man knew that even though he had only just switched from other less harmful drugs to one of the most, it would kill him quick. So why was his so defensive about it? "Sorry, boy." He apologized. It was the least he could do. "Rough times."

Michael thought about his own history. Part gang fights, part drunken brawls, part stealing. "Rough times, indeed." He then looked back at Gavin. "Do you want to stay here?"

"I'll try to be gone by tomorrow morning-"

"Not for the fucking night..." Michael sighed. What the hell was he doing? "For a while. Until you get back on your feet." He literally just met this guy. Why did he feel the need to form any sort of friendship with him?

The Brit looked at him, staring, uncertain. "Are you a loon?"

"I'm not a 'loon'!" The other man mocked the accent. 

"Well, then... yes." Gavin confirmed. "I'll be the best roommate you've ever had!" His mood changed like a channel. It was instantaneous. He was beaming, despite all the troubles he's been going through. The other man couldn't help but secretly applaud that.

Michael chuckled, covering his face with a hand. "Sure, dude. Whatever."

\---

They finally arrived at their building, which they now shared with their boss and crew. With a small glance at each other, a memory was passed between the two. It was the memory of their arrival there for the first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!  
> Tumblr: aam5ever  
> (Mostly RT content)  
> (Feel free to send me questions)


	9. An Offer they Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin's been plotting and planning... time to tell the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

“Arin, for fuck’s sake, man...”

“He’s out cold, isn’t he?”

“I left him out here last night...”

Barry gave the sleeping man a rough shove, causing him to almost fall off his seat and wake up with a start. “What the fuck...” Arin groggily spoke, rubbing his tired eyes and looking at all the crew members that were gathered around him.

Ross furrowed his eyebrows, looking at what he had been sleeping on. “Working on a heist, I see?”

The mention of the plans rejuvenated their boss. “Beyond that, actually. “ He excitedly flipped over the large map he had been sketching on all night. Behind it were the words ‘The SUPER Heist’ scribbled with marker, which (thank the heavens) didn’t bleed through the Los Santos map. “It’s the-”

“‘Super Hiest’...” Dan read out. He was silent for a few moments before cracking a smile. This was going to be good. “Explain.” 

“Nope!” Suzy jumped in, snatching and rolling up the map before Arin could even reach for it. “Let’s talk about this later, since I’m pretty sure you guys are all pretty starving.”

Right on cue, Ross’ stomach made an unearthly sound.

“I thought so.”

After a good breakfast (made with the help from Kevin), everyone piled into the planning room. The wooden table, which was polished and white, was accompanied by the comfortable birch chairs that everyone sat in. Above were modernly designed lights, and around on the walls were accomplishments and memories from big to small. The first CD Danny made. Arin’s spectacular drawings. Barry’s very first (very broken) rocket launcher. These simple things made them different from the Fake AH Crew; they embraced and invited the past.

Although, some things from the past should never and will never be framed.

“Okay, Arin.” Danny folded his hands in front of him, Jewish fro poofier than usual. “Lay it on us. What is this heist-”

“SUPER heist.” The man corrected.

Kevin raised his eyebrow, and then a hand. “Is this a heist I can skip out on?” He asked, hoping for a nod.

“Let’s just say we’ll need you for a rather... innocent part of this.” Arin admitted, remembering that Kevin told him wasn’t the most qualified for shooting.

He nodded, silently hoping that it meant he was nowhere near a gun. Ross, then, spoke up. “So, why is this so super?”

“Because we’re gonna ask for a bit of help...” Arin smirked, pointing to where they were going to hit. “The Fake AH Crew has their eye on this place for Goddamn sure.”

“How are you so sure they’re going to help us?” Ross continued to question. “Besides, why is that place so special?”

Dan decided to tell them the information that he knew about that place. “That bank is the most guarded bank in the city.” He explained. “It’s only bit hit once before, and let’s just say, the people who committed the crime aren’t very alive anymore...” He should know. He was there. However, that was a story for another day. “The city values that fuckin’ bank for all of the more important money work.”

Barry was curious, and asked, “How the hell do you know all of this?”

All Danny could reply with was, “I do my research of the places around here.” He smiled. It wasn’t an exact lie. “Gotta be at least a bit prepared, don’t you think?”

“Is Brian a part of this?” Suzy asked. She hadn’t seen him in a while. In fact, none of them had.

“Brian’s been taking care of... personal affairs.” Arin gave them all the information he could. It was all he knew, anyways. "Moving on, this could get us a lot of money..."

Danny nodded in agreement. Arin usually had a lot of impossible ideas, but this one wasn’t as bad as the rest. In fact, he’d venture to say it was pretty damn genius. 

“We would need a neutral sort of thing to be wearing.” Their boss thought out loud. “And more weapons, just in case.” He then sighed. “But our weapons guy is AWOL for now.”

Just then, Suzy had an idea. “Well, that’s something we can ask the Fake AH Crew for.” She shrugged, since it was their only choice. “Once we’re joined for this, it would be best to share our resources for the best results.” The last thing they needed to deal with was a greedy crew that kept supplies to themselves.

“That is,” Barry interjected. “if they decide to meet with us face to face.” 

“Well, what the hell are we waiting for?” Ross got up, and went to get the house phone. He retrieved it and placed it in front of Arin. “We’ve got a plan outline, a list of things needed, a location...” Ross sat back down, looking quite sure of himself. “The last definite we need is the second crew before we really get this plan on the road.”

Everyone looked over at Arin, who was mulling over what Ross said. He picked up the phone. “You’re not wrong.”

“So I’m right.”

“Don’t push it.”

Mark picked up the phone on the second ring, already recognizing the number. “What’s up?” He answered casually. 

“Any way we can organize a meeting with the Fake AH Crew?”

Well, that was unexpected. “Already?” He sounded amused.

“No, fucking two weeks from now.” Arin rolled his eyes. “Yes, now! We’ve got an offer they’ll never refuse.”

“The last time you said that, the gang you offered it to refused it.”

“This is different!”

“Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	10. An Offer They Didn't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff takes the chance to start the set up for one of their best heists ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an introduction chapter (pt 2) of the upcoming shenanigans

“Fucking- Gavin almost killed himself again!” Ray laughed. He and the other two lads were playing some racing game and their British friend was crying out every five seconds. This is mostly because every five seconds he’s falling off the track.

“Gavin! Get it together!” Michael could barely get through the sentence before breaking out into a full guffaw at his friend’s absolute failure.

The frustrated Brit made a bird-like noise before throwing his controller on the couch and standing up. “For fuck’s sake!” He shouted before stalking off to the kitchen. “I’m making myself a sandwich, you slags keep racing or whatever.” He grumbled.

Ray and Michael were holding their stomachs, characters not moving as they continued to laugh. “You need some salad with that vinegar, Gavvers?” Michael called back out to him.

In the kitchen, Gavin met Geoff. He was wearing a concerned expression, so the Brit nudged him. “You alright there?”

Geoff seemed to snap out of his daze. “Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine.” He smiled at the younger man, but it was still forced.

“You look stressed.” Gavin said, taking a hold of his boss’ forearm. “Come with me.”

Geoff looked at his weirdly, but followed. “What, are you gonna fuck me or something?” He joked.

“You wish.”

He was lead into his own bedroom, and pushed onto his bed. “Hey! Don’t manhandle the boss!”

“Sorry, but you seriously need to sleep, G.” The younger man admitted. “You’re eyes are more tired than usual, and you’re completely off your damn game.” Gavin shrugged as if to say ‘I’m just telling the truth’.

Geoff stood up again. “I sleep, and like a fucking baby, too!” He defended himself.

“When’s the last time you slept, Geoffery?”

“...Sunday.”

“It’s WEDNESDAY!”

“So?” Geoff shrugged.

Gavin sighed before slowly explaining, “Geoff. That’s. Not. HEALTHY. For. A. Human.”

His boss looked at him skeptically, as if questioning if that was true. “...riiight...”

“He isn’t lying, boss.” Ryan was suddenly standing behind Gavin, scaring him so much that he yelped.

"JESUS, Ry!" The Brit shouted.

The older man looked at Gavin next to him. "What?"

Geoff groaned. "You guys are imbeciles. And you wonder why we aren't doing any-" Just then, his phone rang in his pocket. "...heists..." He picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Mark. "Geoff, Starbomb is gonna make you a deal you cannot refuse."

Gavin and Ryan watched as their boss' expression changed from slightly annoyed to clearly interested in whatever was going on over the phone. He nodded along, with a small 'uh-huh' thrown in here and there before he hung up with a farewell. Geoff smirked at the two, a mischievous look in his eye. 

"What is it?" Ryan cautiously asked.

The older man chuckled to himself before answering. "Boys, we've got ourselves a Super Heist."

They stared blankly at him for a few moments before Gavin spoke up, saying, "What a dumb name."

The boss laughed. "Yeah, but you can't blame them for trying."

The idea was brought up to the other three, who were all pretty intrigued by the idea. "So, like, lots of fuckin' cash?" Was Michael's first question. The kingpin nodded at this, making him grin. "Well, where's the problem?"

"The idea doesn't seem to have one." Geoff explained. "We gain help and manpower, conquer a place that we've been spying on for months, and both get high cred." He had listed the effects on his tattooed fingers. "Plus," He added another one. "we finally get to see the inner workings and people of Starbomb."

"And they see us..." Ryan counter argued.

Ray agreed. "Yeah, our faces are a bit more valuable than theirs." 

Jack shrugged. "An eye for an eye, just like with me and their representative, Suzy." She told them. "It's the one thing we can't help in this situation. That, and money sharing."

"It's gonna be a lot of bloody money to share if that bank is as promising as you guys claim it even is." Gavin folded his arms, all business. "This decision isn't hard."

"No shit." Geoff agreed. "We're gonna take this offer."

Ryan and Ray looked slightly upset by it until Michael went in between them, arms over each of their necks. "Guys, we're gonna get to blow shit up again!"

At that, Ryan offered a small smile. "I haven't touched C4 in what felt like years." He seemed to be reminiscing about the feeling.

Their British friend looked over at his boss. "Hey, G?" Geoff looked over. "You should still get some God damn sleep."

"Yeah," Ray interjected. "you look like a fucking deflated balloon."

Everyone agreed and murmured to themselves about it before Geoff said, "Fine! Fine..." And left them to finally get some rest. The rest of the crew was still chatting excitedly about the offer they couldn't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	11. Party at Arin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and the guys get ready to meet theyre (possible) ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a short chapter, sorry!

“Did you get the limes?”

“Limes? Oh, I thought you said lemons.”

“God DAMN it, Ross!”

“It was an honest mistake!”

The Starbomb crew was getting ready for their guests. Ever since Mark announced how willing the Fake AH Crew were to get started with their plans for the joint heist, Arin’s been having a bit of an eventful week. They planned to meet in his headquarters (their well furnished penthouse) and talk. He had even gotten to speak to Geoff, the Fake AH Crew’s leader, over the phone. 

And now he was stressed.

“What the fuck, dude.” He mumbled to himself as he ate a handful of chips mostly out of stress. “He said limes!” The boss spoke with a full mouth, hopefully not letting any of the chips fly out of his mouth.

His wife sighed and took the bag of snacks away from him. “Calm down, will you?” She said. “You’ve been keeping it pretty cool all this time. Are you okay?”

Arin let out a huff and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know, they’re just really important people...” 

Just then, Dan had overheard the conversation from the kitchen, where he had been jokingly yelling at Ross. He jumped the couch and plopped down next to Arin. “Are you kidding me, dude? You said it yourself. They’re people!” He draped an arm over the younger’s shoulder. “It’s the best reason why you shouldn’t worry. They agreed to this bullshit crazy idea, didn’t they?” 

This seemed to cheer up the man. Arin smiled. “Yeah,” He then gave Dan a quick warning look. “and the plan isn’t bullshit.”

“It isn’t,” Danny stood back up. “but I know the police will think it is once we fuck them up.” He then turned his attention to the sound of broken glass in the kitchen. “Ross, if that was the fuckin’ good set of cups...” He then rushed to the scene.

“Dan’s right.” Suzy agreed, giving Arin a quick kiss on the cheek. 

He pulled her down again, into a real kiss, before standing and telling her he was going to get ready. 

“Should I wear the red suit or the regular button-down?” He asked her. “And should I shave? Should I put on my gold watch, or silver? What about-”

“Babe! Babe...” She stopped him from his rambling. “Just do what you think is best.” Suzy placed her hand on his shoulder before going to check over their planning room, where most of the real talk was planned to happen. Over her shoulder, she said, “But don’t put on that Goddamn dress!”

“Damn it!” Arin cursed jokingly before laughing and going to get ready. He could always count on his crew to calm him down.

In the kitchen, Ross was cleaning up broken glass as Barry made pink, blue, and yellow alcoholic drinks. “How you doing, Kev?”

Kevin was, at the moment, taking glass out of Dan’s foot. “Fine. Wow, Dan. This is a... tough one...” His tweezers managed to grab the glass that had been basically embedded in the bottom of the older man’s foot, who was currently grinding his teeth in order to not cry out. “Got it!” Kev pulled it out slowly, and then put a wet rag over it as he went to get a bandage.

“Great timing for Ross to fuck up with the glasses...” Dan bitterly mumbled. He saw the other man’s blue eyes looking at him apologetically, and couldn’t help but smile. “But I can’t stay mad at those eyes.” He really couldn’t. Ross’ face was annoyingly innocent at times.

“You guys are cute.” Barry gushed as he filled one last glass. “Unfortunately, we only have 24 drinks instead of 25... hopefully that isn’t too much of a problem.” 

Kevin shrugged when he came back, ready to patch up Dan. “Dude, sounds good to me.” He quickly bandaged Danny’s foot, who thanked him shortly after. He smiled. “No problem.” 

They continued to prepare for their meeting, getting dressed and such while making the place look presentable, until eight o'clock rolled around. Their bell rang, as if a family was coming over for dinner. 

Ross quickly went to answer the door, and was greeted with the sight of a familiar face...

“You!” He exclaimed, eyes wide.

Gavin gasped as well. “You’re that guy from the sidewalk!”

Behind him, Dan looked over Ross’ shoulder. He was still fixing the collar of his shirt. “You know him?”

Simultaneously, Ray saw Danny and immediately said, “Don’t I know you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	12. Let's Get Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crews (sort of) discuss future plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so much time off!  
> It was kind of hard to get myself in the writing kick for a bit, which is also why this is pretty short. Hopefully, you enjoy it nonetheless!

“Well, isn’t this all a fortunate coincidence.” Geoff smirked, taking the pink drink from Kevin with a nod of thanks. “A few of our friends have already met each other.”

Arin nodded in agreement. “Unfortunately, we haven’t. I’m Arin, the leader of this crew.” 

They had been seated in Arin’s planning room, which could fit all of them and then some. They had cleaned it up nice, shining all of the plaques and achievements that hung on their wall. Kevin, once he was finished handing out the drinks that were wanted, took his seat. He was in between Barry and a curly auburn-haired man, who looked calm but serious. Kevin couldn’t help but squirm slightly. Were these guys going to be serious at all times?

“I met him while on lookout one night.” Gavin recalled. 

Ross nodded. “Yeah, I would’ve never guessed you were a part of this crew!”

“And I would’ve never mistaken you for being in ANY bloody crew!”

“They look ready to suck each other off already.” Michael mumbled under his breath. Kevin sniggered quietly next to him.

Danny decided to pitch in with his own story about how he and Ray knew each other. “The guy was in the same relaxing spot I was. He and I held a really nice conversation, but I’m now wondering if you were waiting for me to leave...” He grinned, only lightly joking around. He couldn’t afford possibly strumming a bad chord with these guys.

“At first, I totally was,” Ray admitted. “but you were pretty damn chill. I swore you were going to kill me at first.” He leaned back in his chair, laying an arm over the back of it. “Thought that would’ve been the end of Ray Narvaez Jr.’s tale.” He seemed pretty liberal with his name. None of the Fake AH Crew shot him a weird look about it, so that must’ve been what they were like all the time.

Suddenly, the man that was significantly stronger looking that was sitting next to Ray spoke up. “What tale?” That earned him an elbow in the ribs as he softly chuckled with everyone else.

“Well,” Arin said. “I suppose I should introduce my crew.” He then began to point out his friends. “This woman is Suzy,” She waved. “next to her is our Australian Ross...the guy with the poofy hair is Danny... that’s Kevin... and over there is Barry.”

“Who’s the one behind you?” Jack asked, obviously looking over his head.

Arin’s brows furrowed. “Behind me...?” He slowly turned and saw Brian staring down at him, dressed very well, as silent as a lamb. “Jesus fucking Christ...” Arin said under his breath before turning back to the others and smiling sheepishly. “That’s Brian... he doesn’t say much.” 

Ryan raised an eyebrow at the speechless man before turning his attention back to the conversation. The guy was more mysterious than he was. 

Geoff cleared his throat to call attention to himself. “Well, I’ll introduce my men as well.” He started to point everyone out. “The smartass is Jack... Gavin’s the British prick... over there is Ray... this is Ryan, our residential wise-cracking wierdo... and the guy who is pissed at the world is Michael.”

Kevin looked over at Michael, who was the first to defend himself. “Hey, now wait just a Goddamn second-”

“I’m no prick, you prick!” Gavin followed.

Ray, in contrast to all of them, asked, “Why don’t I get a flashy title?”

Geoff only looked over at him and smirked.

"Okay, what the FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

Arin couldn't help his chuckle. Geoff looked over with a raised eyebrow. "What're you cackling about?"

"Nothing, it's just..." He looked at Geoff's crew. "I have a feeling we're going to get along really well." He then got up. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a map to show you..." Arin got the large map tucked away in one of the corners of the room and unraveled it, showing the entire Los Santos area and a circle right around the bank. There was a copious amount of notes and arrows thrown about as well. "These are only ideas I had for infiltrating so far. We still need to get our hands on the blueprints of the bank itself."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll get our hands on that." Said Michael from a few chairs away. He stroked his chin. "Only if still have our contacts with that damn B Team, of course."

By the end of the night, Geoff had a copy of his own map, a negotiation made, and a good time with Starbomb. They seemed to be on a relatively good note, and both express the same care for their crew. 

"The clock just flew by!" Dan commented with a smile as they were sending them out of their home. 

"Tell me about it." Jack shook his hand. "Thank you for speaking with us."

Arin rolled his eyes. "Please," He said. "I should be thanking you for even coming over." He then went to shake Geoff's tattooed hand one final time. "Contact me any time. This setup could take a while, but I'm sure the payoff will be worth all that shit."

Geoff nodded. "You're work that you put on that map there really ain't somethin' to gloss over, either." He complimented his work. "It's pretty Goddamn glorious, and complex." 

When all of the goodbyes were finally said and they shut the door. Suzy sighed. "Well, time to get to more work."

Ross nodded, cracking his knuckles. "You betcha. C'mon Brian, help us clean the glasses." He looked around before raising an eyebrow? "Where's Brian?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
